Aventure secrète
by bambiemag
Summary: Que faire quand on est Auror et qu’on détient enfin la preuve que son pire ennemi est un Mangemort, mais que la révéler signifierait avouer sa plus grande faiblesse? Et si Hermione et Drago se retrouvaient prisonniers de leur plaisir?
1. Un tête à tête dangereux

« Un pur-feu ! »

Le barman regarda la personne qui venait de rentrer en fronçant les sourcils et se pressa de lui servir sa commande alors que le jeune Malefoy s'installait au bar. Comme à chaque fois que Drago Malefoy pénétrait dans une pièce, le silence s'était imposé. Il faut dire que les rumeurs à son sujet, bien que n'ayant pu être prouvées, le présentaient comme l'un des plus proches collaborateurs de Lord Voldemort. Un Mangemort tout ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux parce qu'il était impossible de prouver qu'il en était réellement un. Un vrai casse-tête pour toutes les personnes qui souhaitaient sa perte. Et justement l'une d'elle, était attablée devant son troisième verre de Whisky pur-feu mais était tellement absorbée par ses sombres pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son pire ennemi entrer. En revanche, lui la repéra dés qu'il eut saisit son verre. Un léger sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et il se dit que sa soirée pourrait finalement s'avérer être plus intéressante que prévue. Il descendit de son tabouret, s'approcha lentement de la table de son ennemi et s'y assit, face à la demoiselle qui daigna enfin relever les yeux. Son regard passa immédiatement de la tristesse à la colère, ce qui provoqua une grande satisfaction au jeune homme qui se dit qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités naturelles à la rendre furax, même après toutes ces années. Il sourit de cet éternel rictus supérieur ce qui finit d'énerver la jeune femme qui lança :

« Dégage Malefoy ! »

**_ **Allons, allons Granger, ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter avec un vieux camarade. Répliqua-t-il tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

_ On n'a jamais été « camarades » toi et moi ! Tu passais ton temps à m'insulter ! »

Il poussa un soupir en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

«Oh ne me replonge pas si vite dans les bons souvenirs. » Lui répondit Drago.

Elle alla pour se lever mais pesa mentalement le pour et le contre rester face à lui. Au bout d'un moment son visage se détendit et un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Malefoy qui demanda :

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

_ Toi Malefoy… être l'un des plus grands Mangemort de ce monde et traîner dans un bar minable… Ton maître t'aurait-il destitué ? »

Drago sourit à son tour. Il savait parfaitement où la demoiselle voulait en venir : le provoquer pour lui faire avouer qu'il était un Mangemort.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Granger. Et je te prierais d'étayer tes affirmations par des preuves. » Lui intima-t-il.

Hermione se renfrogna quand elle comprit qu'il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par son orgueil. Pourtant elle décida de ne pas le montrer.

« Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas ? » Lança-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire en affirmant :

« Le fait que tu sois là face à moi et que tu ne m'aies pas arrêté…

_ C'est peut-être pour te mettre en confiance et te pousser à faire un mauvais pas. Suggéra la jeune femme avec mystère.

_ Voyons Granger, tu n'es pas assez vil pour ce genre de plan.

_ Tu me connais mal Malefoy ! Lui assura-t-elle.

_ De toute façon, des preuves vous n'en avez aucune… moi en revanche j'ai une preuve qui me permet de faire valoir le doute auprès du ministère. »

Il remonta sa manche et exhiba fièrement son poignet dénué de tout tatouage.

« Alors ? La nargua le jeune homme.

_ Tout le monde sait que ton maître a décidé de cesser de « tatouer » ses disciples… dans quel but déjà ? Rendre les gens paranos et méfiants ? »

Il éclata à nouveau de rire et affirma :

« Là encore tu n'en as aucune preuve !

_ Ah oui ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je ne te citerai pas les noms de tes amis tombés, mais ils ont tous fini par reconnaître leur appartenance à Lord Voldemort et pourtant ils ne possédaient aucune marque.

_ Si ces benêts ont réussi à se faire prendre, c'est qu'ils n'avaient visiblement pas été approuvés par le seigneur des ténèbres. Suggéra Drago.

_ Et toi tu l'as été ? »

Il la fixa avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et se contenta de boire une gorgée de son verre.

« Un jour je t'aurai Malefoy. » Susurra-t-elle entre ses dents

Il reposa son verre et sourit pour la narguer :

« Tu ne me donnes pas l'impression d'avoir l'étoffe pour chasser une proie telle que moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Ce n'est pas très digne d'un des plus dévoués Aurors travaillant pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix de se saouler dans un bar sordide. Si les seules ressources du ministère sont des ivrognes, je crois que Lord Voldemort et ses alliés n'ont rien à craindre. » S'exclama-t-il dans un léger rire.

Elle fixa sont verre, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

« Tout le monde a le droit à ses moments de faiblesses. » Lança-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire :

« Tu aurais vécu auprès de mon cher père, tu ne dirais pas ce genre de choses.

**_ **C'est ce qui fait toute la différence entre toi et moi. L'éducation a déterminé nos camps. Et je me félicite de ne pas avoir eu la tienne. Répondit-elle avec haine.

_ Tu ne devrais pas Granger… ton moment de faiblesse pourrait te coûter la vie. Imagine que je sois réellement un Mangemort. Et si je décidais de te tuer ?

_ Dans un lieu publique ? Bien malgré moi je dois reconnaître que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour ça. Et puis je suis encore assez lucide pour pouvoir me défendre. » Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Elle but son verre d'une traite et fit un signe en direction du barman pour qu'il lui en ramène un, Drago fronça les sourcils et d'un signe de tête commanda la même chose.

« Quatre verres ? Tu dois vraiment être perturbée pour boire à ce point. Constata-t-il.

**_ **Ne fait pas semblant d'avoir envie de savoir pourquoi je me suis réfugiée ici.

_ Apprendre à connaître son ennemi en particulier ses faiblesses… on ne t'a pas appris ça chez les Aurors ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione sourit amèrement avant de répondre :

« Non, « ne jamais faire confiance à l'ennemi » voilà ce qu'on m'a appris. »

Le barman déposa les verres face à eux et se dépêcha de retourner derrière son bar. Lui-même savait qu'un supposé Mangemort face à une Auror était quelque chose qui pouvait très vite tourner au désastre et il se demandait comment il était possible que ça ne soit pas encore le cas.

« Et pour ça on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait fermer ton esprit ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de mystère.

Ils se regardèrent dans une attitude de défi. L'une se demandait si son ennemi bluffait et l'autre se réjouissait de voir la demoiselle doutant de ses capacités à bloquer son esprit. Au bout d'une minute, Drago prit son verre et l'approcha de ses lèvres pour en boire une longue gorgée, toujours sous le regard hésitant de la jeune femme. Il reposa ensuite son verre et la regarda pour lancer sur le ton de la conversation :

« Alors comme ça cet idiot de Weasley ignore toujours tout de tes sentiments hein ? »

Hermione pâlit en réalisant qu'elle avait fait le plus stupide des faux pas : baissé sa garde en laissant un Mangemort accéder à ses pensées. Elle but son verre d'une traite et le reposa avant d'en commander un autre. Drago éclata de rire.


	2. Réveil difficile

Hermione se réveilla avec cette horrible sensation que sa tête pesait une tonne. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que le décor du lieu où elle se trouvait ne lui était absolument pas familier. Elle était allongée sur un lit très confortable, mais fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que les murs de la chambre étaient d'un vert sombre. Elle chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire pour tenter de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu l'amener ici. Ne réussissant pas à assembler les éléments dans le bon ordre, elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et faillit pousser un cri quand elle vit le visage de Drago sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna sur le dos avec rapidité et c'est à cet instant qu'elle constata qu'elle ne portait rien sur elle et que, visiblement, Drago Malefoy non plus. Elle resta un moment interdite se disant qu'il était impossible qu'elle ait fait CA avec cet abominable être maléfique. Elle eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer pendant de longues secondes tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés sur le visage quasi angélique du blondinet. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut très long, et alors qu'elle essayait de savoir ce qui avait pu les pousser à coucher ensemble, le regard d'Hermione se dirigea vers la fenêtre et elle se rendit compte que l'aube se levait. Sans faire de bruits elle s'extirpa du lit et tenta de localiser ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Quand ce fut fait, elle se rhabilla en lançant des regards inquiets à Drago qui bougea légèrement à plusieurs reprises. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre et se dirigea dans les couloirs du manoir que Malefoy fils occupait seul et une fois qu'elle eut trouvé la porte de sortie, elle se rua à l'extérieur et s'éloigna pour transplaner jusqu'à son appartement situé dans une des rues attenantes au chemin de traverse. Elle posa son sac sur la table de salon et s'assit sur le canapé en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Qu'avait-elle fait bon sang ? Avait-elle réellement couché avec cet idiot de Malefoy ? Elle se rappelait parfaitement leur discussion dans le bar mais tout ce qui venait après le sixième verre de whisky était plus floue. Comment avait-elle pu boire au point de coucher avec son pire ennemi ? Elle n'avait jamais été ivre mais elle était sûre de ne pas pouvoir perdre le contrôle à ce point. Et qu'en était-il de Malefoy ? Se souvenait-il lui de ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Elle avait honte. Terriblement honte. Elle resta un long moment à réfléchir dans un coin du canapé avant de se reprendre et de filer sous la douche pour effacer les traces des mains de Drago sur sa peau. Elle décida de se rendre ensuite au quartier général de l'ordre où elle retrouva Harry, Ginny et Ron. Harry et Ginny vivaient ensemble. Il était le chef du bureau des Aurors et elle était une des plus célèbres poursuiveuse de l'équipe féminine de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Ils formaient un couple parfait, que Hermione enviait fortement. D'autant plus quand elle voyait Ron butiner de femmes en femmes alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : être son épouse. Contre toute attente, Ron était devenu un haut gradé du ministère de la magie et son physique plus avantageux en vieillissant, attirait un nombre important de groupies. Ce dont il profitait sans honte et surtout sans se rendre compte du mal qu'il faisait à Hermione, amoureuse de lui depuis leur scolarité. Et son tact naturellement effacé ne lui permit pas plus ce jour-là de voir qu'Hermione n'avait pas la forme. En revanche, Ginny, en meilleure amie qu'elle était, s'en aperçut immédiatement et demanda :

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Hermione tenta un vain sourire rassurant.

« Si, tout va bien. » Assura-t-elle.

Harry releva la tête vers elle et remarqua :

« On a plutôt l'impression que tu as fait la fête toute la nuit. »

La jeune femme se sentit immédiatement rougir.

« Non, absolument pas… je… » Balbutia-t-elle.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard qui signifiait « Hermione ne dit pas tout ». La jeune fille le remarqua et décida de changer de sujets.

« On n'a rien de nouveau sur Malefoy ?

_ Père ou fils ? S'informa Ginny.

_ Qu'importe, la réponse est non de toute façon. Si au moins on pouvait fouiller chez eux on aurait toutes les preuves nécessaires pour les confondre. » Asséna Harry.

Hermione se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Et dire que le matin même elle se trouvait dans le manoir de Drago et qu'elle n'avait même pas songé à jeter un œil, trop honteuse de se trouver là-bas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je suis sûre que vous finirez pas les avoir tous les deux. Assura la jeune Weasley.

_ J'aimerais autant faire tomber Voldemort. Sa chute entraînerait celle de tous les Mangemorts. » Déclara Harry.

Ginny lui fit un sourire avant d'apercevoir l'heure sur une des pendules accrochée dans la pièce et de lancer :

« Oh, je vais être en retard à l'entraînement ! On se voit ce soir. »

Il hocha la tête et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Hermione pour lui dire :

« A plus tard Mione. »

Hermione approuva et la jeune Weasley disparut devant ses yeux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry qui était plongé dans la gazette du sorcier releva la tête pour voir une Hermione plus que songeuse.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour lui répondre que oui avant de reprendre en hésitant :

« Harry ?

_ mmmh. Marmonna le concerné.

_ Je voudrais que tu me laisses en priorité sur le dossier Drago Malefoy. » Avoua-t-elle.

Il la fixa un instant trouvant étrange son intérêt si soudainement accru pour son pire ennemi.

« Tu as du nouveau ? S'enquit-il.

_ Non, mais je me dis qu'il est grand temps d'envoyer cette pourriture en prison. Ca me rend malade de le savoir en train de pavaner dans les rues en toute impunité.

_ Je ne vois pas comment le faire tomber. Il est trop malin pour faire un faux pas. Lui fit-il remarquer.

_ J'arriverai à l'arrêter Harry. Fais-moi confiance. » Supplia Hermione.

Il hésita puis finit par hocher la tête.

« Très bien, je te mets en priorité sur son cas, dés que tu auras fini d'escorter le délégué aux négociations magiques pour sa semaine de pourparler avec les centaures. Mais je te préviens, je veux des résultats Mione. Je ne peux pas laisser mon meilleur Auror sur une affaire dans l'impasse, alors tu as un mois et demi pour trouver des preuves de la culpabilité de Malefoy, après ça je remets le dossier en stand by.

_Merci Harry. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il regarda à son tour l'heure et déclara qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le ministre :

« Fudge veut les têtes des Mangemorts et malheureusement actuellement on a du mal à en faire tomber, du coup c'est moi qui m'en prends plein la tête. »

Elle lui sourit avec compassion et lui souhaita bon courage. Il sourit également et transplana. Elle resta un moment à réfléchir avant de transplaner à son tour pour rejoindre le ministère et se mettre en route avec le délégué, direction le territoire des Centaures en Afrique.


	3. Une effraction pleine de surprise

Lorsqu'à la fin de la semaine elle eut finit sa mission, elle se rendit directement dans le bureau central pour trouver le dossier de Drago Malefoy et l'étudia avec soin. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien sur lui si ce n'était quelques témoignages douteux. Le problème avec Drago Malefoy était qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas se mettre dans l'illégalité et se soumettait toujours avec amusement aux interrogatoires du ministère. Hermione n'avait jamais assisté à l'une de ces entrevues mais les rapports montraient à quel point Drago Malefoy était sûre de lui. Peut-être était-il innocent après tout ? Elle reposa violemment les papiers sur le bureau. Non c'était impossible, « innocent » n'était pas un mot qui s'appliquait à un Malefoy. Si seulement elle avait jeté un coup d'œil dans le manoir le matin où elle s'était réveillée auprès de lui ! Elle se sentait en colère de s'être comportée en débutante. Elle aurait dû tout faire pour profiter de cette situation. Au moment où elle se disait cela, son regard s'illumina. En passant la porte ce jour là, elle avait eut l'instinct de regarder le système d'alarme. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs que Drago ait choisi quelque chose d'aussi basique. Elle décida pourtant de se rendre là-bas le soir même pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce que contenait le manoir Malefoy. Elle transplana donc devant la grille du manoir et se mit à couvert pour observer les alentours. Aucune lumière n'éclairait la demeure et elle en conclut que Malefoy était absent. Elle se glissa lentement jusqu'à l'entrée et d'un coup de baguette désactiva l'alarme. Elle prononça ensuite la formule pour déverrouiller la porte et pénétra dans la grande bâtisse non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil avant pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Satisfaite, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la grande salle à manger pour commencer sa fouille. Elle ne se doutait alors pas qu'à l'étage un elf de maison venait avertir Drago de la présence d'un intrus. Celui-ci, qui avait préféré l'obscurité pour réfléchir, alluma l'écran situé dans la pièce pour voir qui avait osé pénétrer dans sa demeure. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. L'elf lui demanda alors s'il devait lui amener la sang de bourbe et Drago hocha la tête dans un signe négatif et ordonna :

« On la laisse venir, que personne ne se montre ! Fait disparaître les documents les plus compromettants. »

Ne trouvant rien au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione décida de monter à l'étage pour fouiller le bureau de Drago. Elle le trouva après avoir ouvert deux portes. Elle eut beau soulever tous les documents, elle ne trouva rien qui prouvait ses activités de mage noir. Elle se sentit frustrée, mais décida de continuer sa recherche, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, Malefoy pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée une semaine plus tôt et s'arrêta en posant son regard sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit envahie par le souvenir du corps de Drago sur le sien et de ses mains qui la caressait avec une infinie douceur. Elle rouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre claquée derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, effrayée à l'idée que Drago la surprenne ici. Mais elle ne vit rien.

« Tu en redemandes Granger ? » Lança soudain une voix.

Elle se tourna de nouveau pour voir l'ancien serpentard assis dans un fauteuil situé dans un coin de la pièce. Dans l'obscurité elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle pointa sa baguette dans sa direction ce qui fit sourire le beau blond.

« Allons, tu pénètres chez moi, tu fouilles ma maison et tu te permets de me menacer de ta baguette ? » Constata-t-il avec amusement.

Il prononça un sort informulé et désarma son adversaire qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il prit la baguette de la jeune femme et se leva.

« Sais-tu que j'ai horreur qu'on entre chez moi sans mon autorisation ? » L'informa-t-il.

Elle commença à reculer doucement vers la porte, tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle sans se presser.

«Tue-moi Malefoy et demain une cinquantaine d'Aurors débarqueront chez toi et tu ne pourras plus nier ton appartenance au Mage noir. » Menaça la jeune femme tandis qu'un sourire amusé se glissait sur les lèvres de Drago.

« Tu vas me vexer Granger… moi qui ai toujours été très prudent dans mes gestes, tu crois que je ferais un tel faux pas pour une sang-de-bourbe ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle continuait de reculer et répliqua :

« Quoique tu me fasses Malefoy, assure-toi de le faire comme il faut parce que je te promets que si je récupère ma baguette tu passeras un sale quart d'heure. »

Drago sourit de cet éternel sourire supérieur et fut satisfait quand il la vit poser la main sur la porte. Alors qu'Hermione était persuadée qu'elle allait réussir à s'enfuir, Drago ferma la porte à clef au moment où elle allait tourner la poignée.

« On dirait bien que la grande Auror est bloquée là avec un « Mangemort ». Il faut dire que tu es particulièrement stupide. Tu rentres dans mon manoir en t'imaginant que je n'ai que ce système d'alarme minable pour me protéger. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle le regarda et réalisa qu'effectivement elle avait été bien idiote sur ce coup-là. Drago continua :

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher ici ?

_ C'est évident non ? Je veux prouver que tu es un Mangemort Malefoy.

_ En t'introduisant illégalement dans ma maison ? Enfin Granger tout ce que tu pourrais voir ici, ne serait pas valable devant le Magenmagot si tu n'as pas une autorisation pour fouiller… lui rappela-t-il.

_ C'est là où tu te trompes. Ca suffirait pour ordonner une fouille légale. »

Il s'approcha encore d'elle, ne se trouvant plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, et lui demanda :

« Et pourquoi tu n'as pas ordonné une fouille il y a une semaine déjà ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, ce qui l'amusa.

« Tu es partie comme une voleuse hein ? Sans même songer à regarder ce que j'avais à cacher n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa-t-il

_ Je n'avais pas envie de rester dans cette immonde pièce avec toi ! S'emporta-t-elle.

_ Et pourtant ce soir tu es là… avec moi… Reconnais-le Granger… tu as tellement aimé la nuit que je t'ai offerte que tu es venu pour en redemander. »

La colère passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme et sa main s'abattit sur la joue de Drago qui se délecta d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction.

« Je ne me souviens de rien, mais je suis persuadée de ne pas l'avoir fait de mon plein gré. » Cracha-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

« Pas de ton plein gré ? Tu me suppliais de te prendre… » rappela-t-il à la mémoire de la jeune fille.

Elle le regarda se persuadant que c'était impossible. Elle décida pourtant de provoquer la fierté de Malefoy pour le pousser à faire un faux pas.

« Tu étais conscient ? Et tu as couché avec une sang de bourbe ? Mais enfin Malefoy qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Les pauvres filles qui se pavanent habituellement devant toi ne veulent plus de toi ? Ou c'est parce que tes performances médiocres ont eu raison de leur désir pour toi ? »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard avec un certain amusement. Hermione commençait à se dire que finalement la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble pourrait tourner à son avantage.

« Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu ne te souviens de rien. Lui rappela-t-il.

_ Justement c'est bien la preuve que tes performances ne laissent pas un souvenir inoubliable ! » S'amusa la jeune fille

Il sourit légèrement en hochant doucement la tête.

« Ah oui ? » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que Drago n'empoigne la jeune femme qui paniqua silencieusement à l'idée qu'il ne la tue. Mais alors qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, il la plaqua contre la porte avec violence et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione qui resta inerte l'espace de quelques secondes. C'est lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de l'ancien serpentard forcer l'antre de la sienne, qu'elle réagit et le repoussa en le giflant fortement. Il la regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres et contre toute attente, après plusieurs secondes elle se jeta sur lui pour lui rendre son baiser. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle faisait ça alors que cet homme la répugnait. Seulement le désir était monté en elle lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée et le souvenir qu'elle avait eu en entrant dans la chambre lui avait laissé une impression de plaisir intense. Il fit courir ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire et la guida jusqu'au lit sur lequel il la poussa sans aucune délicatesse. Les boutons du chemisier de la jeune femme sautèrent sous la prononciation mentale d'une formule de déshabillage que le jeune Malefoy semblait maîtriser à merveille. Il déposa des baisers humides dans son cou tandis que ses mains caressaient le ventre d'Hermione. La jeune femme déboutonna à son tour la chemise de Drago d'une façon beaucoup moins délicate puisqu'elle la lui arracha carrément, ce qui donna le sourire à Drago. Il se débarrassa du vêtement en charpie et Hermione dut reconnaître que son ennemi avait un torse particulièrement musclé. Il se redressa et commença à défaire le pantalon de la jeune femme puis envoya le vêtement voler à travers la pièce et fit courir ses lèvres du cou de la jeune femme à son bas-ventre. Quand il déposa un baiser sur sa culotte, Hermione réprima un soupir de plaisir. Elle le sentit retirer son sous-vêtement en dentelle et hoqueta de surprise quand elle devina sa langue explorer son intimité. En cet instant elle sut en quoi la langue d'un serpent pouvait être habile. Lorsqu'il eut fini de jouer avec les parties intimes de la jeune femme, il remonta vers son visage et constata avec joie que sa partenaire était couverte de sueur, tant il lui avait donné du plaisir. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

« Alors Granger ? Tu disais quoi au sujet de mes performances ? »

Elle le regarda entre colère et haine. Mais avant qu'elle ne décide de laisser parler ces deux sentiments, et de mettre fin à leur duel il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos comme pour le punir et il bascula pour l'obliger à se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Ce n'était pas pour le plaisir de lui laisser prendre les choses en mains - encore que l'idée de se faire dominer par cette lionne ne lui était pas désagréable – c'était avant tout pour s'assurer que la jeune femme ne l'accuserait pas de l'avoir obligé à faire ça. Il se délecta de la voir assise à califourchon sur lui et de sentir ses mains s'attaquer aux boutons de son propre pantalon. Elle le lui retira, ainsi que son boxer puis se remit en place avant de se pencher vers son torse et de promener sa langue le long de celui-ci. Il profita de cette proximité pour lui retirer son soutien-gorge et lorsqu'elle se redressa, il saisit les seins de la jeune femme qui se cambra en arrière pour apprécier un peu plus cette caresse. Drago se redressa pour pouvoir embrasser la généreuse poitrine d'Hermione qui empoigna ses cheveux pour l'obliger à continuer la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait. Il s'arrêta pourtant, et regarda Hermione dans les yeux avec ce petit sourire qui laissait présager qu'un mauvais coup se tramait dans son esprit. Il attrapa fermement les fesses de la jeune femme, l'obligea à relever un peu le bassin et plaça son sexe à l'entrée de celui d'Hermione. Elle ne comprit ce qu'il l'attendait que lorsque son partenaire la lâcha et qu'elle sentit le sexe de Drago s'introduire subitement en elle. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir qui rendit Drago fou de désir. Il commença à bouger son bassin sous elle pour lui donner la cadence. Elle se joignit bien vite à ses gestes lents et lorsqu'ils eurent le bon rythme, ils accélèrent à l'unisson. Elle poussait de petits gémissements qui semblaient contenter son partenaire. Alors que le plaisir s'insufflait en eux d'une intensité exceptionnelle, Drago bascula à nouveau pour avoir l'honneur de dominer à son tour cette Auror pour les dernières minutes de leur affrontement. Cette position lui permit de donner de puissants coups de reins dont le dernier arracha un long « Malefoyyyy » à la miss Granger. Il se laissa lui-même envahir silencieusement par. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes pour tenter de faire redescendre leur rythme cardiaque à une allure un peu plus normale, puis Drago se retira et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le dos à côté de la jeune femme qui respirait encore bruyamment. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Hermione ne cessait de se répéter qu'il fallait qu'elle parte et pourtant, bien malgré elle, le sommeil l'emporta.


	4. Prise à son propre piège

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin après avoir sentit un coup donné dans le lit.

« Debout Granger ! » L'agressa une voix trainante.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Drago en train d'enfiler son boxer debout à côté du lit. Elle cligna des yeux, gênée par la faible lumière du jour et tandis que ceux-ci s'habituaient à la luminosité, son esprit lui-même semblait se réveiller et toute la soirée lui revint en mémoire. Elle vit son partenaire ramasser quelque chose qu'il lui lança à la figure. Elle le retira et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son chemisier. Elle se tourna pour se retrouver sur le dos et le regarda enfiler son pantalon.

« Oh non… ne me dis pas qu'on a… » Commença-t-elle.

Il sourit ironiquement et répondit :

« Allons Granger tu ne pourras pas accuser l'alcool cette fois… à moins que tu n'aies picolé hier avant de t'introduire illégalement chez moi ? »

Il se pencha à nouveau vers le sol et se redressa en tenant sa chemise en lambeaux. Il la regarda avec des yeux moqueurs.

« Et bien, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu pouvais être si sauvage ! » Plaisanta Drago.

Il alla jusqu'à son armoire et l'ouvrit pour prendre une cape noire qu'elle reconnut comme étant la tenue « officielle » des Mangemorts. Elle fronça les sourcils avec colère et agacement.

« Attends ! Tu te permets de sortir cette immonde chose devant moi ? Je le savais que tu n'étais qu'un de ces démons ! »

Il éclata de rire tandis qu'elle attrapait son pantalon par terre en tentant de maintenir le drap vert émeraude sur elle.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as eu un doute sur ma dévotion envers le maître des ténèbres ? Non parce que, que vous n'ayez aucune preuve je peux le concevoir, mais que tes amis et toi ne soyez pas persuadés de ce que je suis !! » S'étonna-t-il avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire tout en enfilant la fameuse cape.

« Je ne me pensais pas si doué ! » Se flatta-t-il.

Elle s'était levée et le regardait maintenant avec incrédulité.

« Doué ? Mais enfin tu viens de me la donner cette preuve que je cherchais tant ! Je vais pouvoir aller…

_ Voir Potter ? Compléta le jeune homme. Et tu vas lui dire quoi ? Qu'en te réveillant d'une folle de nuit de sexe avec moi tu m'as vu enfiler ma cape de Mangemort ? Laisse-moi rire Granger. »

Elle se sentit tout d'un coup plus idiote encore qu'une semaine auparavant. Elle était tombée dans son piège, elle lui avait succombé et se retrouvait maintenant en possession de la preuve de sa culpabilité mais prisonnière de ce honteux secret. Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux et elle souffla :

« Tu as fait tout ça pour me contraindre au silence ?

_ En faite j'ai hésité entre ça et te tuer. Je me suis dit que bien que je prendrais particulièrement plaisir à t'étouffer de mes mains, il était moins risquer pour moi de te « sauter ». Je suis sûr que te voir rendre ton dernier souffle devant moi aurait été particulièrement jouissif mais la tête que tu fais en cet instant vaut largement le sacrifice. »

Elle ferma les yeux en entendant ça. Elle se sentait si nulle, et elle avait tellement honte. Elle couchait avec un être qu'elle détestait puis découvrait qu'il était bien un Mangemort avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait complètement manipulée. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta à côté d'elle avec un sourire de vainqueur pour lui dire :

« Allons ne pleure pas Granger, dans tout ça tu n'es pas entièrement perdante. Reconnais que tu as pris un pied d'enfer cette nuit. »

Il éclata de rire avant de repartir vers la sortie et de lui lancer sans même la regarder :

« Dépêche-toi de te rhabiller et de te tirer d'ici, j'ai de la visite et je serais particulièrement gêné que mes amis Mangemorts te trouvent ici. »

Elle songea un instant à le mettre dans cet embarras mais réagit qu'en se présentant face à une horde de Mangemort sans baguette, elle signait immédiatement son arrêt de mort.

« Où est ma baguette ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle alors qu'il se trouvait déjà dans le couloir.

« Je l'ai expédiée au ministère pour éviter que tu n'aies la stupide idée de te venger et ça… »

Il montra la culotte en dentelle d'Hermione qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Je la garde pour être sûr que tu ne seras pas tentée de dire quoique se soit à tes amis, parce que si tu les envoyais ici en omettant de signaler comment tu as pénétré dans cette demeure, je leur montrerais ce que tu m'as laissé t'enlever, pendant ta « mission ». Adieu Granger ! »

Elle resta plusieurs minutes debout au milieu de la pièce en ayant l'impression de faire un cauchemar. Au bout d'un moment elle décida de réagir, sachant à quel point il était risqué pour elle de rester ici. Elle enfila ses vêtements et transplana pour se rendre chez elle. Elle s'écroula à terre et se mit à pleurer pendant de longues heures. Quand toutes les larmes furent versées, elle réalisa que la honte et la douleur qu'elle ressentait auparavant avaient été remplacées par une sourde colère et une soif de vengeance extrêmement virulente. Elle alla prendre une douche et se rendit au ministère. A peine était-elle arrivée dans son bureau que Harry débarqua devant elle.

« Ah enfin te voilà ! Je sais que je suis ton ami, mais en tant que patron je suis obligé de te demander où tu étais ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, un regard déterminé et lança :

« A la recherche d'une preuve pour faire tomber ce vil serpent de Malefoy. »

Il s'étonna de la voir aussi en colère. Il savait la haine qu'elle avait pour lui, mais il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus énervée contre lui.

« Et tu en as trouvé une ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour avouer :

« Non ! Mais j'y arriverai. Je vais aller à Askaban interroger les Mangemorts qui sont prisonniers.

_ Ils ne parleront pas Hermione. Lui rappela son ami.

_ Je vais me charger de leur faire cracher ce qu'ils savent à coup de baguette ! »

Il sortit une baguette de se poche et lui demanda :

« Tu veux dire avec cette baguette ? »

Hermione la regarda et reconnut sa baguette. Elle sentit une boule bloquée sa gorge à l'idée qu'il pose des questions.

« Où l'as-tu trouvée ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ A l'accueil. Trina dit qu'elle a atterri sur son bureau ce matin. Tu as une idée de comment elle a pu arriver là ? »

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Je suppose que j'ai dû l'égarer et que quelqu'un l'a renvoyée au ministère en pensant que son propriétaire viendrait la récupérer ici. » Mentit-elle.

Il la regarda avec soupçons avant de lui tendre l'objet magique.

« Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être si tête en l'air Hermione. Tu sais que si tu as un souci tu peux m'en parler ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle le savait.

« Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment, mais ça va aller. Promit la jeune femme.

_ J'en suis sûr… mais en attendant que tu sois moins fragile je préfèrerais que tu n'ailles pas Askaban, les détraqueurs vont te rendre malade.

_ Mais je t'assure que je vais bien.

_ Je vais formuler ça différemment : C'est un ordre. Rentre chez toi, repose-toi et on verra demain si tu sembles suffisamment d'attaque pour les interrogatoires. » Ordonna Harry

Elle se redressa et le regarda un peu vexée que son meilleur ami lui donne des ordres.

« Très bien, c'est toi le patron. »

Elle attrapa ses affaires et disparut devant Harry qui s'en voulut de la tournure qu'avait pris leur discussion.


	5. Culpabilité et colère

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de repos, Hermione se présenta à Harry, visiblement en meilleure forme. Il l'autorisa donc à aller à Askaban. Elle passa trois jours à interroger sans relâche les mangemorts prisonniers, leur infligeant les pires tortures mais n'obtint rien. Quand elle rentra au ministère le troisième jour, Ron et Harry l'attendaient dans son bureau les bras croisés, visiblement en colère. Elle les regarda dans un froncement de sourcils et demanda :

« Je peux savoir que me vaut la visite de notre éminent sous-ministre ? »

Rien qu'à entendre le ton hautain d'Hermione, Harry sut que la discussion s'annonçait tendue.

« Le ministre a eu vent de tes méthodes d'interrogatoire musclées ! Commença Ron.

_ Et ? S'informa Hermione.

_ Et ces Mangemorts ont beau mériter les tortures, tu sais que c'est illégal ! Lui rappela le rouquin.

_ Il est temps de faire bouger les choses Ronald ! Et je te signale que mes tortures ne sont pas pires que de laisser des prisonniers au contact de ces êtres immondes que sont les détraqueurs !

_ Mais cette méthode est approuvée par le monde magique, la torture non. » Intervint Harry.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et tandis qu'il était évident qu'il essayait de ne pas la brusquer, Hermione s'énerva contre lui :

« Je peux savoir de quel côté tu es Harry ?

_ Je ne suis du côté de personne Hermie, je veux juste respecter la loi. Lui assura son patron.

_ Respecter la loi ? Parce que tu crois que les Mangemorts la respectent eux ? Ils s'amusent plutôt de vos lois stupides ! A croire que le ministère fait tout pour les protéger eux ! Lança Hermione.

_ Non mais ça ne va pas ? Dis que le ministère est tombé aux mains de Tu-sais-qui pendant que tu y es ! » S'insurgea Ron.

Elle sourit avec ironie pour dire :

« Ca ne tardera pas à arriver si on ne fait pas quelque chose et ce n'est pas le fait de ne pas appeler Voldemort par son nom qui l'empêchera, au contraire !

_ Tu as changé Hermione… » Lui fit remarquer Ron.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, croisa les bras et demanda :

« Parce que tu crois savoir qui je suis réellement Ron ?

_ Tu es mon amie. Lui assura-t-il.

_ Et bien on ne dirait pas vu comment tu te comportes avec moi. » Asséna Hermione

Ron la regarda un instant pas persuadé qu'elle parlait toujours de boulot mais il décida de ne pas continuer sur cette voie qui se terminerait forcément en dispute et se tourna vers Harry :

« Je te conseillerais de surveiller tes Aurors Harry, parce que si une telle chose se reproduit, c'est à toi que le ministre demandera des comptes. »

Il regarda Hermione à nouveau et assura :

« Je fais tout ça pour vous moi.

_ C'est ça on y croit. » Souffla Hermione.

Il la fixa un instant, blessé qu'elle ne croit pas en la bonne volonté de sa démarche et la mit en garde :

« Tu ne diras pas que tu n'as pas été prévenue Hermione. »

Il s'en alla sous le regard de ses deux amis. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Hermione alla s'asseoir à son bureau et lança :

« Et dire qu'un temps il reprochait à son frère d'être le lèche-botte de Fudge ! Visiblement c'est une tradition familiale. »

Harry se tourna vers elle les yeux pleins de reproches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione ? »

Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Depuis presque deux semaines tu es agressive envers tout le monde. Tu t'acharnes sur tout ce qui bouge et pourquoi ? Pour faire tomber un Mangemort que l'on traque depuis des années. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à réagir comme ça maintenant ? » Reprit-il

Elle baissa les yeux pour répondre :

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Harry.

_ Essaye de m'expliquer ! »

Elle releva la tête brusquement, le visage baigné de larmes.

« Les raisons qui me poussent à faire ça sont personnelles ! Lança-t-elle.

_Le souci s'est que je ne peux pas te laisser régler des comptes personnels avec lui, c'est contre…

_ La loi ? Compléta-t-elle. Si vraiment c'est ce que tu veux, je peux te présenter ma démission… »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un long moment avant que Harry ne reprenne :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Hermie.

_ Alors fais-moi confiance et laisse-moi régler ça à ma manière. »

Il hésita puis lança :

« Très bien, mais j'aimerai que tu sois un peu plus discrète. »

Hermione approuva et Harry lui fit un léger sourire avant de se retourner pour sortir laissant une Hermione très mal à l'aise. Elle poussa un soupir et décida de rentrer, mais plutôt que de prendre le chemin jusque chez elle, elle alla jusqu'au bar qu'elle fréquentait de temps en temps. Elle commanda un Whisky pur-feu et alla s'asseoir à sa table habituelle. Elle se sentait mal. Les mensonges, les tortures, tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Bien sûre qu'elle avait envie de se venger de Malefoy, mais cela justifiait-il toutes ces actions ? Elle devait s'avouer la vérité : Son envie de vengeance n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il l'avait humiliée, c'était avant tout parce qu'elle haïssait le fait qu'elle avait aimé cette nuit passée avec lui. Elle n'avait pas une grande expérience des hommes, principalement parce que malgré elle, elle espérait toujours que Ron la remarquerait, mais elle n'avait jamais ressentit un tel désir que lorsque Malefoy l'avait embrassée. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se dégoûtait carrément. Et au moment où elle pensait à ça, elle vit l'objet de sa haine prendre place face à elle avec un sourire énorme sur les lèvres.

« On dirait que nos chemins n'arrêtent pas de se croiser. » Lança Drago

Le visage d'Hermione se contracta sous la colère et elle ordonna :

« Va-t'en ! »

Il posa sa tête sur ses mains.

« Et si on s'épargnait cette séance de préliminaires et qu'on passait directement au moment où tu hurles mon nom ? Proposa le jeune homme

« Tu me dégoûtes Malefoy ! »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit un peu plus. Il savait que dans un lieu publique Hermione ne ferait pas de scandale, aussi il décida d'en profiter :

« Tu ne disais pas ça l'autre nuit petite lionne. »

Elle se pencha vers lui pour pouvoir parler plus discrètement :

« Ecoute tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu m'as contrainte au silence et tu m'as humiliée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ?

_ J'avoue que j'ai été étonné de tes talents de tigresse et je me dis qu'on pourrait très bien se faire plaisir mutuellement. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, horrifiée.

« Tu es dingue ! Cracha-t-elle. La seule chose qui me ferait plaisir et qui aurait un rapport avec toi ça serait que je puisse t'envoyer à Askaban ! »

Elle fit un geste pour se lever mais il l'arrêta en demanda :

« Pourquoi Granger, tu veux pouvoir me torturer moi aussi ? »

Elle arrêta son geste et le regarda avec haine. Alors lui aussi avait eu vent de ses méthodes d'interrogatoire ?

« Je suis flatté que tu te donnes autant de mal pour moi, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras. Néanmoins si c'est le sado masochisme qui te tente ça peut s'arranger… » S'amusa-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la gifle que Hermione lui administra. Il se mit juste à rire tandis que la jeune femme s'en allait. Il regarda autour de lui et fit un sourire ironique à ceux qui le regardaient et murmura :

« Ah les femmes… »

Il se leva précipitamment en lançant quelques mornilles sur la table et sortit à la suite de la jeune femme, dans la rue, heureusement déserte. En trois enjambées il la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le mur d'une petite rue perpendiculaire, avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Elle essaya de le repousser mais il la tint fermement contre le mur. Elle le mordit à la lèvre et cracha par terre quand il s'éloigna.

« Lâche-moi sinon je hurle ! Prévint-elle

_ Aller, laisse-toi faire, personne n'en saura rien. » Souffla-t-il en souriant.

Elle le regarda un moment, indécise. Elle devait avouer qu'elle le désirait particulièrement en cet instant. Seulement elle, elle saurait ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle se dégoûtait déjà suffisamment. Elle entendit la voix de Ron dans sa tête en train de lui dire qu'elle avait changé et sentit soudain la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago, se retourner contre son ami. Drago dut déceler son doute car il en profita pour approcher ses lèvres, tout en lui laissant le temps de le repousser si c'était ce qu'elle désirait réellement. Mais à la place de ça, elle le laissa faire et finit pas passer ses mains autour de son cou quand il approfondit le baiser. Alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur son corps tout en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou, elle remarqua qu'une petite vieille s'était arrêtée pour les regarder et semblait outrée. Drago sentit que sa partenaire était ailleurs et regarda dans sa direction. Quand il vit à son tour la vieille, il sourit et lança :

« C'est ça la nouvelle époque Mamie, les jeunes s'envoient en l'air dans les rues maintenant. »

Hermione se sentit gênée quand la femme lança un « oh » au bord du scandale. Drago en revanche trouva la situation particulièrement amusante. En tout cas l'effet recherché fut atteint puisque la femme s'en alla. Drago reprit alors les lèvres d'Hermione entre les siennes sans tenir compte du regard plein de reproches qu'elle lui lançait. Quand elle comprit que faire l'amour en pleine rue ne serait pas quelque chose qui le dérangerait outre mesure, elle décida de transplaner avec lui jusqu'à son appartement.


	6. Une nouvelle pas si bonne

Quand ils furent arrivés dans la chambre, Drago cessa le baiser et regarda autour de lui.

« Tu me conduis dans ton appart Granger ? Tu ne crains pas que j'y revienne plus tard pour jeter un coup d'œil et tout fouiller ? »

Elle commença à lui déboutonner son pantalon et assura :

« Je changerai les codes d'accès quand tu seras parti. »

Elle lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres tandis qu'il continuait d'observer le lieu.

« En tout cas c'est bien la chambre typique d'une vieille fille qui n'y ramène jamais personne. » Remarqua-t-il.

Elle se recula et regarda à son tour sa chambre. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait rien de très originale puisqu'elle se composait seulement d'un lit et d'une armoire. Une photo, d'Harry, Ginny, Ron et Elle trainait sur la table de chevet mais c'était l'unique « décoration ».

« Bon si tu es là pour parler déco, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller tout de suite ! Lui conseilla-t-elle.

_ Ben quoi les filles aiment parler avant l'acte non ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et souffla :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as à dire qui m'intéresse Malefoy, sauf si c'est pour avouer au Magenmagot que tu es un Mangemort ! »

Il fit un de ces petits sourires qui agaçaient Hermione au plus haut point avant de l'embrasser tout en la guidant jusqu'au lit. Il l'allongea dessus et se plaça à ses côtés. Alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur sa poitrine, Hermione ferma les yeux pour savourer son habileté. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard tomba immédiatement sur la photo d'elle et ses amis. Cette photo avait été prise à la remise de diplôme de Ginny et les quatre amis riaient de bon cœur en faisant de grands signes de la main. Hermione sentit alors une sourde culpabilité l'envahir mais son désir était tel qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y céder alors elle attrapa la photo et la retourna sur la petite table pour ne plus les voir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Drago qui n'avait rien manqué de son geste et qui, lui, trouvait ça plutôt excitant de s'envoyer en l'air avec la petite protégée de Potter presque devant lui. Il remit donc la photo en place malgré un gémissement désapprobateur de la jeune femme. Il murmura à son oreille :

« Ne me prive pas du plaisir d'imaginer Potter nous regardant prendre notre pied. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et, sentant que la jeune femme risquait de faire marche arrière, il glissa sa main sous sa jupe et caressa son intimité d'une main experte qui fit immédiatement oublier à Hermione sa culpabilité.

Quand ils eurent pris ce plaisir qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé pouvoir trouver l'un auprès de l'autre, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte. Hermione tourna la tête vers la photo de ses amis et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle faire l'amour avec un Mangemort, son pire ennemi ?

« Dégage Malefoy ! » Chuchota-t-elle.

En entendant sa voix éraillée, teintée de larmes, Drago sourit et s'approcha de son oreille pour souffler :

« Ce n'est pas la culpabilité qui effacera ce que tu as fait Granger. Surtout quand on sait que tu adores ça. »

Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

« Ca ne se reproduira plus. » Jura-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire tout en se levant pour se rhabiller.

« Ca fait pourtant la troisième fois déjà, en à peine deux semaines. » Remarqua le jeune homme.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Et bien on va dire que c'étaient deux semaines pendant lesquelles je n'étais plus moi-même. Mais je te promets que la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouvera toi et moi, ça sera sur un champ de bataille sur lequel je te tuerai. » Le menaça-t-elle.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire tout en enfilant sa chemise et s'amusa :

« J'apprécie ta détermination, mais je ne te laisse pas deux semaines avant que tu ne viennes me supplier de te faire oublier l'espace de quelques heures ta misérable vie. »

Il lui lança un de ses regards provocants et transplana laissant Hermione seule avec sa culpabilité. Et c'est sans doute pour lutter contre cet horrible sentiment qu'elle redoubla d'efforts pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent pour tenter de coincer Drago Malefoy. Mais malgré les attaques répétées des Mangemorts partout dans le monde, elle ne parvint à rien. Aussi à la fin de la dernière semaine, Harry vint la voir dans son bureau. Hermione se tenait la tête dans les mains, visiblement désespérée. Quand elle sentit la présence de Harry elle la releva et sut rien qu'à son regard ce qu'il allait lui dire aussi elle le devança :

« Je t'en prie Harry laisse-moi un peu plus de temps. »

Harry secoua la tête un peu embêté.

« Ca fait un mois et demi Hermione. On arrête et je te mets sur autre chose. » Lui dit-il.

Elle se leva et supplia :

« Laisse-moi le convoquer et l'interroger…

_ Interroger Malefoy ? Mais tu espères quoi Hermione ? Qu'il t'avoue qu'il est un Mangemort ? »

Elle le regarda réalisant que c'était effectivement stupide.

« Et puis de toute façon on n'a aucun motif pour le convoquer. » Reprit le jeune homme.

Elle se rassit et reprit sa tête dans ses mains. Harry la regarda avec compassion et s'assit face à elle.

« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à ce point sur lui Mione ?

_ Parce que je le hais. Dit-elle en le regardant.

_ Ce n'est pas nouveau ça… pourtant depuis un mois et demi on a l'impression que tu ne vis plus que pour arrêter Malefoy. Il y a d'autres Mangemorts tout aussi dangereux que lui et beaucoup moins intelligents pour s'en sortir. Pourquoi tu ne mets pas autant d'énergie pour les arrêter eux ? »

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La réponse était pourtant simple : Elle n'avait pas couché avec les autres Mangemorts et ne se sentait pas coupable quand elle entendait prononcer leur nom. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi tout ce qu'elle défendait. Pire encore elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi ses amis et cela la rendait malade.

« Harry, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… » Commença-t-elle.

Il lui fit un signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait toute son attention. Et alors qu'elle était prête à tout lui avouer, Ron pénétra dans le bureau avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et lança :

« Ah je vous cherchais justement ! »

Harry et Hermione relevèrent la tête vers lui d'un même mouvement. Ron et Hermione s'étaient réconciliés peu de temps après leur dispute. Le jeune homme s'était excusé auprès d'elle lors d'une réunion de L'Ordre du Phoenix.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Commença-t-il.

Il s'assit à côté de Harry face à Hermione et demanda :

« Vous êtes bien assis ? »

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête.

« Je vais me marier. » Déclara-t-il cérémonieusement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Hermione était restée figée à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

« Quoi ? Fut tout ce que Harry trouva à dire.

_ J'ai demandé sa main à Alicia et elle a dit oui. » Récapitula Ron.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione pour voir sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce et il se doutait qu'une tornade était en train de l'envahir de l'intérieur. Harry savait depuis des années que Hermione était amoureuse de Ron. Tout le monde le savait d'ailleurs, excepté Ron qui n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Harry regarda à nouveau son meilleur ami en s'éclaircissant la gorge pour parler :

« Tu ne connais Alicia que depuis 3 mois pourquoi si vite ? »

Ron poussa de grands yeux.

« Alicia est un canon mon pote, elle est intelligente, belle, douce…

_ … et a besoin d'argent pour lancer sa société de recrutement de mannequin… » Compléta Hermione.

Ron tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils, vers la jeune femme qui semblait enfin avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? » Demanda le rouquin.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui semblait penser la même chose qu'elle, mais qui visiblement n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire part à Ron.

« Enfin Ron c'est évident non ? Lança-t-elle. Elle a besoin d'argent et tu es Sous-ministre. »

Ron se sentit devenir rouge de colère et s'emporta :

« Est-ce que tu sous-entends qu'aucune fille ne peut avoir envie de m'épouser juste pour ce que je suis ? »

Hermione ressentit un coup au cœur. Elle en avait envie, mais Ron refusait de le voir.

« Bien sûre qu'il y a des filles qui ont envie de t'épouser pour ce que tu es… mais pas elle Ron. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Je sais reconnaître quand une fille est amoureuse de moi ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il adorait son meilleur ami mais parfois il fallait reconnaître qu'il était un peu lent à la détente. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Hermione et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il décela tant de tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme, que ça lui fit mal au cœur. Et il se sentit encore plus mal, quand Ron répliqua :

« Avoue plutôt que tu es jalouse Hermione ! Tu es jalouse parce qu'aucun homme ne te demandera jamais ta main ! »

Les yeux de la jeune se remplirent de larmes tandis que Ron se rendait compte qu'il avait été un peu loin. Harry regardait la scène sans pouvoir réagir. Il détestait quand Ron et Hermione se disputaient parce qu'il se donnait l'impression d'être l'arbitre. Hermione se leva, les yeux remplis de larmes et s'en alla de son bureau en transplant. Harry se leva mais ne put rien faire pour la retenir. Il se tourna alors vers Ron et lança :

« Tu es dur avec elle Ron. »

Le rouquin se leva à son tour pour lui faire face.

« Parce qu'elle ne l'est pas peut-être ? Demanda-t-il. Je viens annoncer à mes deux meilleurs amis que je vais me marier et aucun ne se réjouit !

_ Tu ne comprends pas… Commença le survivant.

_ Tu as raison Harry, je ne vous comprends pas. Si votre but à vous c'est de vous donner corps et âmes à votre boulot alors soit, mais moi j'ai décidé de m'épanouir dans ma vie amoureuse. Peut-être que tu devrais y penser si tu ne veux pas perdre ma sœur ! »

Ron s'en alla laissant un Harry perplexe quant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hermione avait transplanée devant le ministère. Elle resta un moment, dehors à pleurer jusqu'à ce que la pluie se mette à tomber et qu'elle soit toute mouillée. Regardant autour d'elle, elle se demanda où aller, pour se calmer.


	7. Consolemoi avant que je te tue

Drago transplana chez lui en titubant. Il était visiblement blessé et s'écroula sur le canapé. Des elfs apparurent aussitôt pour le soigner.

« Qu'est-il est arrivé à monsieur notre maître ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

_ Rien ! Soigne-moi et va-t-en ! » Ordonna le blondinet.

L'elf s'exécuta et s'en alla. Drago bougea sa main en repensant à ce qui avait causé sa blessure. L'attaque du manoir des Patil avait mal tourné et quelques Aurors étaient venus en renfort pour chasser les Mangemorts présents. Drago avait pris la fuite et savait pertinemment que Lord Voldemort n'apprécierait guère son geste. Mais il se promit de se racheter pour ça. Alors qu'il s'était servi un verre de whisky pur-feu pour se détendre, un elf apparut à nouveau pour le prévenir que quelqu'un avait pénétré le manoir.

Drago se redressa et demanda :

« Où ? Qui ? »

L'elf fit apparaître devant lui une sphère et Drago sourit en voyant l'image.

« Je m'en occupe. » Murmura-t-il.

Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir Hermione assise sur les marches du perron sous la pluie. Il resta sur le pas de la porte pour ne pas mouiller et s'adossa contre le chambranle.

« Si ton but s'est de mourir devant chez moi pour faire venir tes amis Aurors, faut le dire, je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer. » Lui lança-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il vit que ce n'était pas uniquement de la pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage, mais bel et bien des larmes. Elle semblait extrêmement malheureuse en cet instant, et, bien que la souffrance de la jeune femme lui était égal, il ouvrit tout de même la porte un peu plus grand et lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui ordonner d'entrer. Elle hésita un instant puis se leva finalement pour passer devant lui et pénétrer dans le manoir. Il regarda les alentours avant de rentrer à son tour en refermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione grelottait dans l'entrée alors il passa à ses côtés et alla dans le salon pour allumer la cheminée d'un coup de baguette. Le voyant faire, elle s'approcha du feu pour se réchauffer. Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans rien dire. Ils étaient tous les deux assez mal à l'aise de se retrouver face à face. Malefoy n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les gens pleurer si ce n'était lorsqu'ils le suppliaient de ne pas les tuer.

« Ecoute Granger si tu es venu pour chialer et épancher ta peine insignifiante en attendant que je trouve des paroles mielleuses à te dire, autant que tu repartes tout de suite. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui avec haine et rappela :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Malefoy, ce n'est pas ce que tu as à dire qui m'importe !

_ Alors pourquoi tu es venu pleurer devant chez moi ? » Demanda-t-il à juste titre.

Elle se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa avec désespoir. Il mit un temps avant de répondre à son baiser, il était persuadé que la jeune femme ne voulait plus de ce genre de rencontre entre eux. Sentant la réticence de son partenaire, Hermione se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux et chuchota :

« Je t'en prie Malefoy si tu dois faire une chose de bien dans ta vie, offre-moi une vraie nuit d'amour. »

Ce mot lui donna envie de vomir et pourtant une force inconnue le poussa à hocher la tête pour signifier son accord. Il reprit ses lèvres avec les siennes et l'allongea sur le tapis devant la cheminée pour lui faire l'amour avec une tendresse et une passion inimaginable quand on savait que la jeune femme était sa pire ennemie. Une fois qu'ils eurent fait l'amour ils s'allongèrent côte à côte et Hermione repartie dans ses pensées. Des pensées que Drago ne put s'empêcher de lire et il ne sut pourquoi mais une profonde colère envers Weasley se répandit en lui.

Après cela, ils se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois par semaine pour assouvir leur envie, qui était devenue une échappatoire à tout ce qui n'allait pas dans leur vie quotidienne. Hermione et Ron ne se parlaient plus et la jeune femme avait cessé sa lutte acharnée pour prouver que l'homme avec qui elle couchait était un Mangemort. Pourtant, sa culpabilité était telle qu'elle redoublait d'efforts pour arrêter tous les Mangemorts possible. Drago quant à lui semblait soucieux, comme si une puissante bataille se préparait. C'est le sentiment qu'Hermione eut, lorsqu'un soir, alors qu'ils avaient encore une fois fait l'amour avec passion, et sauvagerie, elle le sentit pensif.

« Tu réalises que tôt ou tard on devra s'affronter toi et moi ? » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sans de haine faisant juste cette simple constatation. Il la regarda et un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

« Je l'espère bien Granger. Je ne vis que pour le bonheur de pouvoir t'affronter un jour dans un duel sans merci. »

Elle ferma les yeux en entendant ça.

« Tu feras tout pour me tuer n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sentit comme un doute en elle, et la façon dont elle posa cette question le fit légèrement tressaillir. Il attrapa le menton de la jeune femme d'un geste brusque pour l'obliger à le regarder et déclara :

« Bien sûr que je le ferai et ce jour-là je te conseille de tout faire pour te défendre Granger ! Parce qu'il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur ! »

Elle avala sa salive douloureusement à l'idée qu'une telle issue soit inévitable. Elle le détestait pourtant, et quelques mois auparavant l'idée d'un affrontement entre eux la rendait particulièrement excitée. Etait-ce leurs rencontres nocturnes qui avaient tout changé ? A n'en pas douter oui, mais le jeune homme restait toujours ce vil Mangemort, elle s'en rendit compte un peu plus tard.


	8. Cette fois c'est fini

Un matin, alors qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Drago, à son arrivée au ministère, elle constata que tout le monde semblait particulièrement agité. En allant à son bureau, elle croisa Harry qui était paniqué.

« Ah te voilà ! J'ai essayé de te contacter plusieurs fois tu n'étais pas chez toi! Constata-t-il.

_ Je suis sortie. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la jeune femme.

_ Des sorciers ont repérés tout un groupe de Mangemort à Pré au Lard. On pense qu'ils vont essayer d'attaquer Poudlard !

_ Quoi ?!? Non c'est impossible ! Lança-t-elle.

_ Il faut qu'on aille sur place. »

Elle hocha la tête et ils transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'à Pré au Lard où ils découvrirent un vrai champ de bataille. Elle vit plusieurs Mangemorts et commença à lancer divers sortilèges pour les neutraliser. Elle tourna la tête et vit l'un des Mangemorts lancer un Avada Kedavra à une jeune sorcière. Hermione hurla ce qui fit relever la tête du Mangemort. Quel ne fut pas le choc quand elle vit les yeux espiègles de son ennemi derrière le masque. Celui-ci la fixa et elle le devina en train de sourire. Un autre Mangemort vint à côté de son allié et lui signala qu'il était temps de partir. Le Mangemort qui avait tué la jeune femme fit un signe de tête et avant de transplaner, il envoya un baiser imaginaire à Hermione avec sa main. Quand tous les Mangemorts furent partis, Hermione s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme et se mit à pleurer. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Pourquoi tuer cette innocente ? Il lui sembla que des heures étaient passées quand Harry vint s'agenouiller auprès d'elle et murmura son nom.

« J'aurais dû la sauver… Souffla la jeune fille.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde. Lui fit remarquer son ami.

_ Mais elle ne méritait pas ça. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et rappela :

« Personne ne le méritait. Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre ces démons. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu ne comprends pas Harry, c'est moi qu'il voulait, c'est pour un duel contre moi qu'il fait tout ça !

_ Qui ? » Demanda le jeune homme surpris.

Elle baissa les yeux mais Harry ordonna :

« Hermione, dis-moi qui ! »

Elle se releva alors que des hommes venaient emmener le corps de la sorcière morte.

« Je vais régler ça. Promit la jeune femme.

_ Laisse-moi t'aider. Lui demanda Harry.

_ Tu ne peux rien faire, c'est entre lui et moi.

_ Mais qui ?!? S'emporta le jeune homme.

_ Je ne peux rien te dire. »

Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main et transplana sans laisser à Harry le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit. Elle atterrit devant le manoir de Drago, et entra sans y avoir été invitée. Aussitôt les elfs chargés de la protection de Drago l'encerclèrent.

« Laissez-moi le voir ! Leur ordonna-t-elle.

_ Nous devons vous tuer pour être entrée dans le manoir de notre maître. » Déclara l'un d'eux tel un automate.

Drago arriva derrière eux, toujours vêtu de sa cape de Mangemort, mais sans le masque et ordonna :

« Laissez-nous seuls. »

Les elfs s'exécutèrent tandis que Drago retirait sa cape et la jetait négligemment sur le fauteuil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Déjà en manque Granger ? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir amplement contentée la nuit dernière. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et c'est là qu'il vit à quel point ces yeux étaient rouges.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?!? » S'emporta-t-elle.

Sa voix semblait douloureuse et visiblement Hermione souffrait profondément. Il fronça les sourcils, pour lui signifier d'être plus explicite et elle répéta :

« Comment as-tu pu tuer cette femme innocente ?

_ Comme j'ai tué tous les autres. »

Il ne semblait pas se sentir coupable de tout ça.

« Tu es un monstre Malefoy. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle et lui rappela :

« Peut-être, mais toi tu couches avec moi depuis des mois en sachant parfaitement ce que je suis… Pourquoi tu ne le reconnais pas Granger ? Une partie de toi est excitée par ce que je suis, par le danger que je représente, par le fait que je suis capable de tuer sans aucun remord.

_ C'est faux ! Je ne savais pas ! »

Elle s'était remise à pleurer.

« Ah oui ? Toutes ces marques que tu voyais sur mon corps chaque fois que tu me suppliais de te faire l'amour, d'où crois-tu qu'elles venaient ? Toutes ces fois où tu me regardais enfiler ma tenue de Mangemort, tu crois que c'était pour quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que j'avais cessé de tuer, parce que toi et moi on couche ensemble ? »

Il éclata d'un rire moqueur et reprit :

« Reconnais-le Granger, tu l'as toujours su, et ça t'excite parce que tu envies ce que je suis. »

Elle secoua la tête de façon négative.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi !!!! Je ne veux pas être comme toi !!! » Hurla-t-elle

Il sourit d'un air supérieur.

« Mais tu es comme moi… Tu fais tout pour garder ta vraie nature secrète, tu mens à tes amis, tu aimes la violence. Et ne dis pas le contraire, je suis bien placé pour connaître tes petits penchants de tigresse. »

Elle lui envoya une gifle qu'il ne se donna même pas la peine d'éviter et qui le fit simplement sourire.

« Ca ne se reproduira plus jamais toi et moi ! Prévint-elle.

_ C'est ce que tu dis après chaque partie de jambes en l'air. » Lui rappela-t-il.

Elle commença à s'éloigner de lui.

« Cette fois c'est fini. Je vais tout dire au ministère, et ils ordonneront une fouille qui leur permettra de t'arrêter. »

Il éclata de rire et déclara :

« C'est trop tard pour m'arrêter Granger…

_ Non, ce n'est pas trop tard, et je le ferai.

_ Et bien vas-y. Va révéler à Potter et à notre bien aimé « sous-ministre » comment tu as découvert qui je suis et comment tu as tout fait pour « rassembler des preuves ». »

Elle avala douloureusement sa salive.

« Peu importe qu'ils me détestent, trop de vies sont en jeu. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il la fixa en comprenant que cette fois elle irait jusqu'au bout de ses menaces.

« Ok… alors dans ce cas, on se retrouvera sur un champ de bataille… » Lui assura-t-il en souriant tandis qu'elle transplanait.

Lorsqu'elle eut atterrit chez elle, elle réalisa que ce qu'avait dit Drago n'était pas tout à fait faux. Elle s'était cachée la vérité parce qu'elle ne voulait pas reconnaître que pour la première fois de sa vie elle s'était sentie vivre dans les bras d'un homme alors qu'elle le haïssait. Elle éclata en sanglot et se laissa choir sur le sol de son appartement. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Peu importait maintenant, l'essentiel était de dire la vérité et c'est ce qu'elle décida de faire le plus vite possible.


	9. Le courage arrive trop tard

Elle transplana donc au ministère où elle retrouva Harry croulant sous le poids des tâches à faire suite à l'attaque des Mangemorts. Pourtant il s'interrompit en la voyant et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Hermione j'étais tellement inquiet ! »

Elle se recula et hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle allait bien. Elle s'assit et lui fit signe d'en faire autant. Il se plaça donc sur la chaise à côté d'elle et se tourna vers elle.

« On a beaucoup de pertes ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Quelques unes. Maugrey ne s'en est pas sorti. » L'informa Harry.

Elle ferma les yeux en entendant ça. L'un des plus grands Aurors de ce monde qui mourrait ainsi. C'était horrible et tout ça c'était à cause d'elle.

« Harry il faut que je te parle. »

Il la regarda puis hocha la tête sentant que c'était important. Elle releva la tête vers lui et sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'allait-il penser de tout ça ? Il allait la détester c'était sûr. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle arrête Drago Malefoy avant qu'il ne détruise ce monde.

« J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible et quand tu sauras quoi, tu me haïras. Mais il faut que je cesse tout ça. Commença-t-elle.

_ Cesser quoi ? »

Une larme s'échappa d'une des paupières de la jeune femme. Harry lui prit la main, ce qui encouragea Hermione à continuer.

« J'ai couché avec Malefoy… » Chuchota-t-elle si bas, que le jeune homme eut grand peine à entendre ce qu'elle disait.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle releva lentement la tête pour voir la réaction de son ami, ce qu'elle vit confirma ses craintes. Il était figé dans une expression entre l'horreur et la stupeur. Les minutes semblèrent durer des heures pour la jeune femme et elle eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée quand Harry décida de réagir.

« Avec Drago Malefoy ? »

Hermione hocha la tête d'une façon presque imperceptible.

« C'est arrivé par accident n'est-ce pas ? »Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Voilà ce qu'elle craignait en révélant ça : devoir avouer comment c'était arrivé, comment elle avait cédé, comment elle s'était faite piéger.

« La première fois oui. » Souffla-t-elle.

Harry crut qu'un violent coup de poing l'avait atteint en plein ventre. Ainsi donc c'était arrivé plusieurs fois.

« Depuis quand ça dure ? S'informa-t-il.

_ Quelques mois. »

Il fronça les sourcils, sentant le dégoût l'envahir. Il lui lâcha la main et s'éloigna d'elle pour aller vers l'une des fenêtres. Hermione le suivit des yeux et le regarda penser silencieusement.

« Dis-moi quelque chose Harry s'il te plait. » Le supplia-t-elle tandis que les larmes avaient envahi ses joues.

Harry se tourna vers elle et ferma les yeux en la voyant si abattue et demanda :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'en as rien dit ?

_ Je me suis piégée moi-même. Avoua-t-elle. Je lui ai succombé et j'ai réalisé ensuite que je ne pourrais en parler à personne. Je savais que personne ne comprendrait. »

Harry inspira un grand coup et revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour lui dire :

« Ecoute je peux comprendre… tu te sentais seule, il était là, tu as succombé ça peut arriver. »

Elle éclata en sanglots et se mit à genoux devant lui.

« Non je t'en prie Harry, ne me trouve pas d'excuses, je n'en ai aucune. Je savais quel monstre il était, je savais que c'était mal. Je suis pire que lui ».

Il la força à relever la tête.

« Je refuse de t'entendre dire ça Hermione… Tu n'es pas comme lui. » Assura-t-il.

Elle le regarda les yeux luisants de larmes. Elle était abasourdie par la réaction si compréhensive de son ami. Il la prit par les épaules et l'aida à se relever pour la faire s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« Je te demande pardon Mione. »

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Normalement c'est elle qui aurait dû s'excuser.

« Pardon pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Parce que je n'étais pas là pour toi. Parce que je ne t'ai pas montré que tu pouvais tout me dire.

_ Oh non Harry c'est faux ! La vérité c'est que je crois que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. » Reconnut-elle.

Il la regarda douloureusement. Entendre qu'elle avait aimé coucher avec cette ordure, c'était très dur. Il avala douloureusement sa salive pour demande :

« Pourquoi maintenant alors ? »

Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main, soulagée de pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle savait de lui :

« C'est lui qui a tué cette femme. Je l'ai reconnu.

_ Ca ne suffira pas pour l'arrêter. Lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Je sais, mais je suis allée chez lui, et j'ai vu tout ce qu'il cachait. Sa cape de Mangemort, ses réunions secrètes,… on peut prouver qui il est si on va fouiller chez lui.

_ Mais Mione ça voudrait dire… »

Elle le coupa :

« Je sais. Mais on doit l'arrêter, qu'importe le prix que je devrai payer. Il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû faire face à mes responsabilités. »

Il baissa les yeux, sachant qu'elle avait raison.

« Il faut faire vite Harry, il sait qu'on va venir. »

Il hocha la tête, préférant ne pas demander comment il le savait.

« Je vais demander un mandat à Ron. J'essaierai de ne pas dire comment je sais tout ça. » Promit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, le remerciant pour sa discrétion. Il se leva en lui déposant un baiser sur le front et lui murmura qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable. Il s'en alla alors pour rejoindre le bureau de Ron. Il tenta de lui expliquer les doutes qu'il avait, mais Ron refusa :

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de voir cette ordure derrière les barreaux Harry, mais je ne peux pas envoyer des Aurors fouiller son manoir parce que tu penses avoir reconnu ses yeux sous son masque.

_ Je t'en prie Ron, si on va fouiller chez lui on trouvera plein de preuves.

_ Comment le sais-tu ? »

Harry baissa la tête et murmura :

« Aucune importance…

_ Ca en a pour moi ! Tu dois me dire ce qui te fait penser qu'il y a des preuves chez lui. » Ordonna Ron.

La voix d'Hermione leur parvint alors depuis l'entrée du bureau :

« Parce que je suis allée chez lui… »

Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers elle.

« Tu veux dire que tu es rentrée sans autorisation ?!? » S'insurgea Ron.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et dit :

« Non, il était d'accord. Et il était là. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment Drago Malefoy avait pu accepter de laisser entrer Hermione.

« Je ne comprends pas là. Avoua-t-il.

_ On s'en fiche, elle te dit qu'elle est entrée là-bas légalement et qu'elle a vu des preuves de sa culpabilité alors allons-y. » Tenta d'abréger Harry.

Mais Ron, commençait à avoir un sérieux doute et voyait qu'Hermione était mal à l'aise.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi il t'a autorisée à rentrer chez lui. » Ordonna-t-il.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis Hermione baissa les yeux pour avouer :

« Pour coucher avec moi. »

Ron crut que le monde venait de s'écrouler sous lui. Avait-il réellement compris ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

« Tu veux dire qu'il a essayé d'abuser de toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en sentant l'espoir que représentait cette question pour Ron.

« Non. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

La colère envahit soudain le jeune rouquin :

« Tu as couché avec cette ordure ?!? »

Elle se contenta de baisser la tête. La colère de Ron se mua alors en profonde tristesse. Il fit apparaître un mandat sur son bureau et s'en alla, le regard plein de dégoût pour la femme qu'il avait considérée depuis si longtemps comme la plus intègre de toutes les femmes. Hermione sentit les larmes envahir ses joues, tandis qu'Harry la regardait avec désolation. Il décida tout de même de se reprendre :

« Je vais envoyer des Aurors là-bas. »

Elle essuya ses joues et dit :

« Je veux y aller aussi.

_ Hermione je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

_ Ca m'est égal. J'y vais. » Assura-t-elle.

Harry hésita puis finit par hocher la tête, sachant pertinemment que son amie n'abandonnerait pas. Elle transplana alors en tête d'une équipe d'Aurors, à laquelle Harry s'était joint également et ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir Malefoy. Les elfs les encerclèrent mais durent se plier au règlement quand Harry leur présenta le mandat et leur demanda :

« Où est votre maître ? »

L'un des elfs informa que Drago Malefoy était parti. Hermione sentit alors la colère l'envahir et monta quatre à quatre les marches pour aller jusqu'à la chambre tandis que les autres Aurors se dispersaient pour fouiller la maison. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce où elle s'était si souvent retrouvée avec Drago, elle vit immédiatement un message sur l'oreiller. Elle le saisit et le déplia. Un rire sonore s'éleva alors du parchemin, un rire qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui de Drago. Sa voix suivit ensuite, calme et déterminée.

_« Et bien mon amour tu en as mis du temps… Tu m'as épaté je ne te croyais pas capable de dire la vérité à tes amis. J'aurais vraiment aimé voir leur tête quand ils ont su. N'oublie rien de tous les détails Granger, c'est le plus intéressant de toute cette histoire. Comme tu t'en doutes, ils ne trouveront rien ici, et, à moins que tu ne témoignes de ce que tu as vu au cours de nos rencontres nocturnes, je crains que tu n'aies encore perdu. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je te laisse une dernière chance de te rattraper : La guerre est proche et notre dernier duel aussi. Prépare-toi bien à cet ultime danse Granger, car comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur. »_

Le parchemin se réduisit en cendres et, dans un geste de rage, Hermione lança la lampe qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, contre le mur. Harry qui était dans l'entrée, s'approcha alors d'elle tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit. Elle avait de nouveau le visage baigné de larmes et alors qu'elle sentit une présence, elle releva les yeux vers Harry et demanda :

« Vous n'avez rien trouvé pas vrai ? »

Harry hocha la tête pour dire que non.

« Il m'a utilisée comme une marionnette depuis le début. Il avait tout planifié. » Constata Hermione avec amertume.

Harry posa une main sur son épaule et lui assura :

« C'est un vil manipulateur, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

_ Je me croyais plus intelligente que ça Harry.

_ Un moment de faiblesse ça arrive à tout le monde. Lui rappela son ami.

_ Mais mes moments de faiblesse ont coûtés cher à beaucoup d'innocents et ça risque de coûter encore plus cher. Il a dit que la guerre était proche.

_ C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Le seul moyen de l'arrêter c'est mon témoignage. Affirma-t-elle.

_ Non, ça serait inutile. S'il prétend que la guerre est proche et qu'il t'a laissée nous révéler ce que tu savais, c'est qu'il ne va plus s'aventurer à sortir, d'ici le début de leur attaque.

_ Si tu savais comme je le hais ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

_ J'en ai une vague idée crois-moi. On va l'avoir Mione et on lui fera payer tout ce qu'il a fait. » Lui promit Harry.

Elle hocha la tête et après quelques minutes, ils décidèrent de redescendre et transplanèrent jusqu'au ministère.


	10. Le duel

Ron avait finit par accepter de cacher auprès de son patron ce qui l'avait poussé à délivrer un mandat de perquisition. Drago Malefoy n'étant pas venu porter plainte cela ne posa aucun problème. Le jeune homme fut recherché activement, mais personne n'entendit plus parler de lui ni des Mangemorts d'ailleurs, ce qui, malgré les dires du ministère, n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Hermione savait que la guerre approchait, il le lui avait dit. Elle avait beau essayer d'en persuader le ministère, elle n'avait malheureusement aucun pouvoir pour empêcher l'affrontement qui se préparait, si ce n'était attendre. Des mois passèrent alors sans nouvelle, des mois d'angoisse pour Hermione. Elle se disait que plus on laissait aux Mangemorts le temps de préparer leur invasion, plus la guerre serait douloureuse. Et sa crainte se confirma un matin alors que tout semblait calme. Un hibou provenant de Poudlard apporta la nouvelle : « Les Mangemorts ont envahi Poudlard. Impossible de faire évacuer les élèves. Besoin de renfort immédiat. A. Dumbledore. ». Les Aurors se retrouvèrent rapidement sur place et une lutte sans merci commença entre les deux camps. Les partisans de chaque force tombait les uns après les autres, laissant des cadavres éparpillés dans tout le bâtiment. Les élèves avaient été mis en sécurité mais pour combien de temps ? Voldemort cherchait à atteindre Dumbledore qui choisit de l'attirer le plus loin possible de la bataille. Hermione était aux prises avec un Mangemort qui faisait deux fois sa taille. Elle n'avait toujours pas repéré Drago, mais elle était sûre qu'il était là. Elle préférait néanmoins éviter le duel qu'il lui avait promis parce qu'elle craignait bien trop l'issue de cet affrontement. Alors qu'elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de plusieurs de ses ennemis, elle vint prêter main forte à Ron qui était visiblement dans de sales draps. Elle mit le Mangemort KO et tendit la main à Ron pour l'aider à se relever. Depuis qu'il avait appris ce qu'elle avait fait avec Drago, Ron refusait de la voir. Mais en cet instant il réalisa que leurs querelles étaient stupides. Il saisit donc la main de Hermione et la remercia.

« C'est normal. Ron…

_ Laisse tomber, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Lui dit le rouquin.

_ Je crois que si au contraire. On ne sait pas si on va s'en sortir alors il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. »

Il la regarda attendant qu'elle parle.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé Ron. » Avoua-t-elle.

Il la regarda, abasourdi par la déclaration qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il alla pour répondre quelque chose, mais un éclair vert vint le frapper dans le dos. Hermione hurla en le voyant s'écrouler à ses pieds :

« Non Ron !! »

Elle releva son visage couvert de larmes et vit un Mangemort s'enfuir un peu plus loin. Elle lâcha le corps sans vie de celui qu'elle aimait et partit à la suite de son assassin. Elle le rattrapa dans un des couloirs désert de l'étage supérieur et lui donna l'ordre de s'arrêter. L'homme le fit, Hermione ne pouvait voir que son dos et la capuche qu'il portait empêchait de distinguer quoique ce soit de sa chevelure. Il passa sa main devant son visage pour enlever le masque qu'il portait et se retourna doucement vers la jeune femme qui crut défaillir quand elle reconnut l'assassin de Ron. Elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux et sans vraiment réaliser, elle baissa sa baguette, se mettant ainsi consciemment en danger. Drago Malefoy avait un sourire supérieur et la regardait fixement.

« Bonjour mon amour… Souffla-t-il

_ Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? »

Son sourire s'effaça malgré lui.

« Quand comprendras-tu que je suis un tueur ?

_ Tu l'as fait pour m'atteindre moi n'est-ce pas ? Réalisa-t-elle.

_ Tu m'avais promis un duel, je ne pouvais quand même pas risquer de te voir mourir de la main de quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais sûr qu'en tuant cet abruti de Weasley j'attirerais ton attention. »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle, mais la jeune femme ne fit rien pour se protéger.

« Tu veux me tuer ? Alors vas-y fait-le. Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

_ Tu ne respectes pas les règles du jeu Granger. On avait parlé d'un duel sans merci.

_ Tu as tué l'homme que j'aimais… je ne vois pas de raisons de me défendre. »

Il éclata d'un rire rauque et dit :

« Oh je t'en prie, de nos jours ce genre de gestes n'a plus aucune valeur. Il n'a jamais voulu de toi de son vivant pourquoi voudrait-il de toi en enfer ?

_ Ce n'est pas l'enfer qui nous attend j'en suis sûre.

_ Après tout ce que tu as fait ? Après avoir couché avec le diable ? Tu crois encore au Paradis ? » Lui demanda-t-il

Il éclata de rire à nouveau mais retrouva très vite son sérieux quand il la vit jeter sa baguette à ses pieds.

« Je rachèterai mon âme alors. » Jura-t-elle.

La colère passa sur le visage de Drago qui donna un coup de pied dans la baguette pour la renvoyer à sa propriétaire.

« Prends cette baguette et défends-toi Granger ! » S'emporta-t-il.

Elle commença à comprendre que sa réaction mettait en colère le jeune homme et demanda :

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que les proies faciles étaient les préférées des Mangemorts… »

Il sembla perdre son calme et le Doloris partit malgré lui pour atteindre la jeune femme qui se tordit de douleur. Il stoppa son sort et ordonna :

« Défends-toi Granger !!!! »

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Sa lèvre était fendue et des larmes avaient roulées sur ses joues. Dieu ce qu'elle était belle ainsi. Il sentit son cœur de pierre se serrer en la voyant si fragile.

« Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir Malefoy… » Murmura-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils pour contenir cette peine qui l'envahissait à l'idée de devoir la tuer ainsi.

« Je t'en prie ne me force pas à faire ça. » La supplia-t-il.

Elle releva d'un coup sa tête qu'elle avait de nouveau baissée. Sa voix semblait si douloureuse et le fait qu'il la prie ainsi la surprit.

« Tu n'es pas forcé de le faire. » Affirma la jeune femme.

Il sourit amèrement et demanda :

« Alors tu me proposes quoi ? Tu ne veux pas te battre et tu ne veux pas que je te tue…

_ Rends-toi. »

Il émit un petit rire qui n'avait rien de vraiment supérieur ou sarcastique.

« Tu me demandes de choisir de subir le baiser du détraqueur plutôt que de te tuer. C'est stupide. Lui fit-il remarquer.

_ C'est ton seul choix. »

Il la regarda se redresser lentement et remarqua qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette au sol.

« Il en existe un autre. Je peux m'en aller. Souleva-t-il.

_ S'il y a bien un défaut que tu ne possèdes pas Malefoy, c'est la lâcheté. »

Il ne pouvait croire que la situation était devenue celle-ci. Il était là devant elle comme il en avait toujours rêvé et au lieu d'essayer de la tuer, il discutait avec elle d'une autre solution. Qu'avait-elle fait de lui ?

« Faut-il que je tue tous tes amis pour que tu daignes te battre avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ L'issue sera toujours la même… Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. Il est temps que tu expies tes fautes.

_ Et tu parles de quelles fautes ? Celle qui t'a fait découvrir le vrai plaisir ?

_ Non, celle qui fait que toi et moi on est condamné à se haïr : Le camp que tu as choisi. Pour une fois dans ta vie Drago, fait le bon choix. » Le pressa-t-elle.

Il sourit amèrement en l'entendant utiliser son prénom.

« Tu veux dire, rejoindre ton camp ? Il n'y a pas de place pour un homme comme moi dans cette vie là. Ce sont les Détraqueurs qui m'attendent. Rien d'autre. » Lâcha-t-il avec réalisme.

Elle baissa la tête. Il avait raison.

« Personne n'a le pouvoir de me faire prendre cette décision Granger… »

Il releva sa baguette qu'il avait abaissée et la pointa vers elle.

« Et surtout pas toi. Acheva-t-il.

_ C'est justement ça qui te fait peur. Ce lien qui nous lie malgré nous. Malgré la haine qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre. Malgré nos idéaux. »

Il s'énerva devant cette affirmation :

« On n'est liés par rien toi et moi !!!

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas me tuer ? » Le questionna-t-elle.

Il eut l'impression que le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer parce qu'au fil des mois qu'ils avaient passés à se retrouver pour leurs nuits torrides, un lien s'était créé entre eux.

« C'est impossible. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Elle sentit soudain tant de désarroi dans le regard de Drago. Elle savait qu'admettre qu'il s'était attaché à sa pire ennemi était la douleur la plus vive qu'il pouvait s'infliger. Sa main se mit à trembler et alors qu'Hermione s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il lui lance le sortilège de la mort pour la détruire elle et les sentiments qu'elle avait fait naître en lui, il abaissa la main lentement.


	11. Quand Harry s'en mèle

C'est cet instant que choisit Harry qui observait la scène depuis quelques secondes, pour lancer un sortilège Doloris. Drago s'écroula à genoux, en se tordant de douleur tandis qu'Hermione se retournait pour voir Harry approcher tout en maintenant toujours son sortilège sur le Mangemort qui semblait souffrir le martyre.

« Harry arrête ! » Ordonna la jeune femme.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et de leur ennemi. Elle lui demanda à nouveau de cesser le sort.

« Ce démon a tué Ron !! Hurla le survivant.

_ Je sais… mais le torturer ne changera rien… »

Il la regarda un instant avant de poser les yeux sur Drago Malefoy qui continuait à se tordre de douleur puis relâcha le sort, tout en gardant sa baguette tendue devant lui. Le corps de Drago se relâcha et un filet de sang dégoulina de sa bouche. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant ainsi. Pourtant, elle fut surprise de le voir redresser la tête en riant. Il regarda Harry de ses yeux moqueurs et lança :

« Alors Potter… on n'a pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

_ La ferme Malefoy ! » Le somma Harry.

La jeune femme sentit une crainte l'envahir quand elle vit toute cette colère dans les yeux de son meilleur ami et le fait qu'il pointe fermement sa baguette dans la direction de son ennemi, ne la rassura pas.

« Harry il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

_ Tout ce qu'il a fait à tous ces innocents…

_ Je sais. Et il va aller à Askaban pour ça. Mais tu n'es pas un assassin Harry.

_ Il réussira à s'enfuir d'Askaban et il tuera à nouveau. » Continua Harry.

Drago le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il cherchait à le provoquer, c'était évident.

« Non, il ne s'enfuira pas. » Attesta Hermione, mais Drago soutint le contraire :

« Bien sûre que si je le ferai… »

Elle le regarda avec colère et lui imposa de se taire. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Harry qui semblait extrêmement tendu :

« S'il te plait Harry, il cherche juste à te provoquer. Il veut que tu le tues pour ne pas avoir à affronter les Détraqueurs.

_ Il mérite de mourir. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, à Ron… à ce monde… à toi. »

Drago sourit un peu plus largement. Il savait dorénavant où taper pour faire perdre un peu plus son bon sens à Harry Potter.

« Alors c'est ça hein ? Tu ne supportes pas l'idée que j'ai pu poser mes mains sur ton amie… » S'amusa Drago.

Hermione vit Harry serrer sa baguette un peu plus fort.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. Siffla Harry entre ses dents

_ Elle a adoré chacune de nos nuits ensemble. Continua le Mangemort.

_ Ne l'écoute pas Harry… Affirma Hermione.

_ Elle hurlait mon nom et me suppliait de lui faire l'amour à peine avait-elle quitté le ministère. Poursuivit Drago

_ C'est faux ! » Hurla Harry

Drago émit un rire et demanda :

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas Potter ? Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas la raison qui l'a empêchée de me tuer alors que je venais de liquider l'homme qu'elle aimait soi-disant plus que tout. »

Harry sembla hésiter.

« Ne l'écoute pas… Je veux juste qu'il souffre. » Lui assura Hermione.

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer en disant cela. La vérité c'était que pour une raison un peu floue, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de le voir mourir.

« Elle ment… » Affirma Drago

Il tourna la tête vers elle et continua :

« Voyons mon Amour, tu l'as dit toi-même, on est lié par quelque chose de fort toi et moi. »

Harry ne supporta pas qu'il s'adresse à elle ainsi et envoya un nouveau Doloris. Hermione sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue en voyant le corps de Drago se tordre ainsi.

« Harry arrête ! »

Il arrêta et regarda son amie inquiète. Drago releva la tête aussi surprit que Harry de voir la jeune femme bouleversée.

« Si tu aimais Ron et que tu hais cet ignoble vermine, pourquoi m'empêches-tu de le tuer ? » Demanda Harry en colère.

Elle jeta un regard à Drago qui semblait lui-même assez intéressé de connaître sa réponse.

« Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme lui Harry. Tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à tuer froidement et heureusement parce que Ginny ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de toi sinon. »

Le fait qu'elle mentionne sa petite amie sembla l'apaiser un peu. Mais Drago en profita pour faire enrager encore un peu plus Harry :

« La petite Weasley hein ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard glacial tout comme Hermione qui lança :

« Malefoy !

_ Celle que mon père a promis de tuer pour te faire souffrir Potter… » Poursuivit Drago.

Harry sentit la colère revenir, ce que Hermione remarqua. Elle se plaça entre eux deux pour raisonner son ami :

« Il fait ça pour te provoquer Harry, je suis sûre que Ginny va bien. On va attacher Malefoy et tu vas aller chercher Ginny pour qu'elle vienne avec moi jusqu'à Askaban. »

Il lança un regard froid à Drago puis hocha la tête pour approuver. Elle ramassa alors la baguette de Drago tombée un peu plus loin et lui lança un sort pour l'attacher avant de l'attraper par le bras et de le pousser jusqu'à une poutre afin de nouer la chaîne autour. Alors qu'ils étaient face à face, il lui lança un regard provocant.

« Oh si j'avais su que tu aimais les chaînes, j'en aurais fait apparaître lors de nos nuits torrides. » S'amusa-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'il ajoutait :

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas avoué que tu étais amoureuse de moi Granger ?

_ Ne rêve pas Malefoy… je veux que tu paies pour ce que tu as fait.

_ Et pour ça tu m'offres un tête à tête avec toi. Mmhhh ça peut devenir intéressant notre duel finalement. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et vint à côté de Harry pour dire :

« Je le surveille, tu peux y aller.

_ Non, toi vas-y. »

Il avait entendu ce que Drago lui avait dit et ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il essaie de la séduire. La jeune femme sentit que c'était une mauvaise idée et lui en fit part :

« Harry je crois vraiment que je devrais rester à le surveiller. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et prononça un « non » catégorique en ajoutant :

« Je saurai m'en charger. Trouves Ginny. »

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il ajouta qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Elle l'observa un instant, puis remarquant qu'il semblait avoir retrouvé son self-control elle hocha la tête.

« Je reviens dans un instant. »

Elle regarda Drago qui lui fit un sourire, sûr de lui.

« Au-revoir mon amour… on se retrouvera en enfer. » Lui souffla-t-il.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers lui et ordonna :

« Tais-toi ! Hermione vas-y ! »

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en croisant à nouveau le regard de Drago. Il avait perdu son sourire et ses yeux semblaient lui dire Adieu d'une façon beaucoup plus sérieuse. Elle s'éloigna lentement d'abord, puis accéléra le pas, souhaitant revenir le plus vite possible auprès d'eux.


	12. Ca ne devait pas se passer ainsi

Quand elle fut suffisamment éloignée, Drago décida de reprendre la provocation tandis que Harry s'asseyait sur un poteau non loin de là, le maintenant toujours en jouc.

« Dis-moi Potter… Je suis sûre que tu as déjà eu envie de te taper la petite miss-je-sais-tout. »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, mais préféra ne pas répondre, sachant où il souhaitait en venir.

« Elle assure au lit. » Indiqua le blondinet.

Il remarqua que Harry recommençait à serrer sa baguette un peu plus fort aussi il détailla :

« Granger elle est du genre tigresse. Elle t'arrache tes fringues et te saute dessus en pleine rue. »

Il observa les tempes de l'élu palpiter et s'en réjouit.

« Je l'ai sautée dans tous les endroits possibles et dans toutes les positions imaginables. Et je la faisais hurler de plaisir à chaque fois. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand Harry se leva pour lui flanquer son poing dans la figure. La tête du blondinet vacilla, mais il retrouva très vite suffisamment ses esprits pour continuer de le provoquer :

« C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas que je meure… pour que je continue de lui donner ce plaisir qu'aucun autre n'a sut lui donner. »

Harry l'attrapa par le col de sa cape et souffla :

« Tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de toucher une femme Malefoy. Parce que quand tu seras à Askaban, le seul contact que tu auras, sera celui du détraqueur qui te donnera un baiser. »

Il le lâcha et lui tourna le dos. Drago en profita alors pour lancer sa dernière cartouche :

« Je vais m'évader Potter, et non seulement j'irai sauter Hermione Granger sur la tombe de ton copain Weasley, mais en plus j'inviterai ta petite amie à se joindre à nous. »

Harry s'arrêta, sentant la colère l'envahir. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer à l'idée que Drago pose ses mains sur Ginny et qu'il puisse faire du mal à sa meilleure amie. Il se tourna face à lui et pointa sa baguette en direction du Mangemort, qui comprit que cette fois c'était fini. Malgré le fait qu'il avait tout fait pour que Harry fasse cela, Drago sentit une crainte l'envahir à l'idée de mourir. Mais lorsqu'il vit Hermione arriver au loin en courant avec Ginny, il se sentit apaisé. Il la vit hurler sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait et alors que Harry lui jetait l'Avada Kedavra, Drago se contenta de sourire. Lorsque Hermione arriva auprès de Harry, elle ne put que constater que le corps de son amant/ennemi était dorénavant sans vie. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que Ginny serrait Harry dans ses bras. Une larme roula sur la joue de la miss Granger sans qu'elle puisse la retenir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et essuya rapidement sa joue avant que Harry ne s'approche d'elle et demanda :

« Pourquoi ?

_ Il le fallait. Cet homme était un monstre. » Exposa-t-il.

Elle le regarda mais ne répondit rien. Elle avait découvert une autre partie en Drago. Une partie bien cachée. Celle d'un homme tendre. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il était quand il lui faisait l'amour. Probablement le seul moment où il était réellement lui-même. Harry la regarda sévèrement, ne pouvant croire que sa meilleure amie puisse avoir plus de peine devant le corps de ce Mangemort que devant celui de Ron.

« On retourne aider les autres. »

Son ton était dur, mais Hermione savait pourquoi. Harry avait accepté qu'elle ait pu coucher avec Drago mais elle était sûre qu'il refuserait l'idée que ça ait pu être plus que du sexe. Aussi elle décida de lui faire croire que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle hocha la tête et jeta un dernier regard au corps de Drago avant de se retourner pour suivre Harry et Ginny. Les trois amis repartirent dans la bataille et après des heures de luttes le camp des « gentils » parvint à bout des Mangemorts. Les corps des défunts furent emmenés Alors que Hermione s'était agenouillée auprès de celui de Ron en attendant que des Magicomages l'emmène, elle vit au loin celui de Drago être lévicorpusé par Harry qui veilla à ce qu'il rejoigne ceux de tous les autres Mangemorts dans la fosse commune. Quand elle vit le corps de son ancien amant tomber telle une poupée de chiffon parmi ceux de tous ces monstres, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Oui Drago était un Mangemort, mais le magnétisme et l'aura impressionnante qu'il dégageait lui auraient probablement valut une tombe pour lui seul avec écrit dessus « ci-gît le plus puissant et le plus doué de tous les mangemorts ». Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il mette sa magie au service du mal ? Elle réalisa en cet instant que le vrai défaut de Drago avait été d'être élevé par cet être immonde qui se trouvait être son père. Elle avait appris que ce traître avait réussi à fuir. Bien sûr elle était sûre qu'un jour il paierait sa lâcheté, surtout maintenant que son maître n'était plus, mais elle trouvait injuste que cet homme à l'âme si noire ait pu survivre à son fils alors que c'était lui qui avait causé sa perte. Alors qu'elle avait les yeux dans le vague à ressasser ses pensées elle sentit qu'on l'observait. Elle tourna un peu son regard et le planta dans celui de Harry. Il y avait tant de dureté et de colère dans ses yeux. Elle comprenait ses sentiments, Harry portait depuis tellement de temps le poids de cette terreur que Voldemort infligeait au monde. Bien sûr maintenant que le maître des ténèbres était mort il allait pouvoir enfin construire une vie plus normale auprès de Ginny, mais Hermione savait que l'élu aurait toujours un poids en lui : celui de la culpabilité. Maugrey, Ron, Charly, Lupin, et de nombreux autres avaient péris au cours de cette bataille ou d'une autre. Les semaines à venir allaient être durs pour ceux qui restaient et particulièrement pour la famille Weasley. Hermione détourna les yeux du visage triste de Harry pour regarder les Magicomages emmener le corps de Ron tandis que les sanglots de Molly lui parvenaient au loin. Une pluie fine s'était mise à tomber et un sentiment de vide immense avait envahit le cœur de tous les « vainqueurs ». Ce ne devait pas se passer ainsi et pourtant…


	13. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant

Hermione avait la gorge serrée. Elle entendait à peine la voix qui s'élevait devant elle. Deux jours avaient passés depuis la grand bataille. Deux jours durant lesquels elle avait sentit le vide s'insinuer dans son cœur, plus puissant que jamais. Elle releva les yeux pour les poser sur Harry et Ginny qui étaient de l'autre côté du cercle formé par la foule d'amis venus rendre un dernier hommage aux vrais vainqueurs de cette bataille. Ceux qui avaient donnés leur vie pour la victoire. Trois cercueils s'étendaient au milieu. Un mage dirigeait la cérémonie funèbre qui devait conduire Ron, Charly et Lupin au royaume des anges. La voix douce du vieil homme était de temps à autres couverte par les sanglots incessants de Molly Weasley. Elle avait perdue deux fils au cour de cette guerre et chacun savait qu'avec eux, s'envolaient désormais la joie de vivre légendaire de cette formidable mère de famille. Hermione détourna son regard et le posa sur Tonks. La jeune femme essayait d'être forte, mais le fait qu'elle serre ainsi la main de Fleur prouvait à quel point il était dur pour elle de savoir que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne la serrerait désormais plus dans ses bras. Pire encore que l'enfant qu'elle portait ne connaitrait jamais son père. Elle ferma les yeux à cette pensée avant de les rouvrir et de les poser sur Alicia qui avait le visage couvert de larmes. La jeune fiancée n'était même pas encore mariée qu'elle se retrouvait déjà veuve. En croisant son regard, Hermione comprit à quel point elle s'était trompée à son sujet. Visiblement Alicia aimait réellement Ron, un regard si désemparé ne s'inventait pas. Hermione se sentit d'autant plus coupable qu'elle avait déclaré sa flamme à Ron juste avant qu'il ne meurt, sans même penser qu'elle pouvait détruire un couple. Elle retourna au moment présent quand elle vit les cercueils s'enflammer, coutume sorcière des plus émouvantes. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et réalisa soudain qu'elle ne pleurait pas seulement la mort de ces trois personnes qui étaient chères à son cœur. Pourtant elle chassa vite le visage de cet autre défunt et regarda la foule se disperser, laissant seulement les plus proches amis et parents de ceux qui venaient de rejoindre le paradis. Pourtant, malgré l'amour qu'elle portait à Ron et le profond respect qu'elle avait pour Lupin et Charly, Hermione décida de s'éloigner à son tour. Peut-être pour aller apaiser son chagrin ailleurs. Ses pas la menèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte jusqu'à une colline derrière le cimetière. La colline de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir la demeure de Drago Malefoy. Qu'allait devenir le lieu qui avait abrité leurs ébats, désormais ? Un pincement lui serra le cœur. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce vide en pensant à lui ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant ?

« Parce qu'il est mort. » Souffla une voix.

Hermione se retourna, essuyant sa joue. Elle vit Harry face à elle, il continua :

« Tu te demandes pourquoi le soleil refuse de se lever aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione la regarda sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas vraiment à ça qu'elle pensait, mais elle préférait qu'il le croit.

« Parce que tu ne seras plus jamais en mesure d'apprécier quoique se soit maintenant que Ron et tous les autres sont morts. » Affirma Harry.

Hermione trouva cette phrase très dur mais elle réalisa que c'était un peu vrai. Harry s'assit sur un rocher et regarda l'horizon, tandis que Hermione regardait le sol.

« En tout cas c'est ce que moi je ressens. » Dit-il avec tristesse.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et vint le rejoindre pour le rassurer :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry. Ce n'est la faute de personne. »

Il la regarda tandis que Ginny approchait en silence derrière eux.

« Bien sûre que c'est la faute de quelqu'un. C'est celle de Lord Voldemort, de tous les Mangemorts et surtout c'est la faute de Drago Malefoy. » S'emporta Harry

Elle ferma les yeux en entendant ça, tandis qu'il l'observait, attendant qu'elle approuve. Mais quand il comprit qu'elle ne le ferait pas, il sourit amèrement et lui rappela :

« Il l'a tué »

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il fixa les siens sur la bâtisse de son ennemi.

« Dés demain je ferai raser cette immonde maison et tout ce qui faisait la fierté de Drago Malefoy. »

Il regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux pour conclure :

« Et j'espère qu'avec cette demeure, s'effacera tout ce qu'il a laissé comme trace dans ce monde. »

Elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il parlait d'une chose précise. C'est cet instant que choisit Ginny pour montrer sa présence. Elle vint jusqu'à Harry et posa une main sur son épaule. Mais le jeune homme, ne supportant pas de ne savoir si la tristesse dans les yeux d'Hermione était pour Ron ou pour ce démon de Drago, se leva et s'en alla à grandes enjambées. Ginny baissa les yeux, ne sachant que faire ni que dire pour apaiser la douleur de celui qu'elle aimait.

« Je suis désolée. Harry a du mal à s'en remettre. S'excusa la rouquine.

_ C'est normal. Et toi ? »

Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle et avoua :

« J'ai mal évidemment… mais… ça va peut-être te paraitre horrible, malgré tout je suis soulagée. »

Hermione la regarda surprise de ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait.

« Lord Voldemort est mort désormais. Avec lui, j'ai bon espoir que le malheur disparaisse. Même si j'ai conscience que sans Ron et Charly plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. » Confia-t-elle.

Hermione approuva de la tête avant de fixer à nouveau ses yeux sur le manoir de son ancien amant. Un silence s'installa pour quelques minutes avant que Ginny ne le brise :

« Il te manque pas vrai ?

_ Evidemment qu'il me manque… Ron avait beau être un parfait idiot, il était celui que j'aimais malgré tout. » Confessa Hermione.

Ginny sourit en entendant ce qualificatif si parfait pour son frère. Mais très vite elle perdit son sourire.

« Je ne te parlais pas de Ron, Hermione. »

La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers la petite rousse. Elles se fixèrent un instant, et quand Hermione comprit de qui elle parlait, elle baissa les yeux.

« C'est humain. Déclara Ginny. Avec lui tu avais trouvé quelque chose de différent. »

Hermione fixa à nouveau l'horizon et se livra :

« Je suis sûre qu'au fond de lui, tout au fond, il n'était pas ce démon que Harry décrit sans cesse.

_ Harry ne l'a pas connu comme tu l'as connu. » Lui fit remarquer Ginny en souriant avant d'ajouter :

« Dieu merci. »

Hermione rit légèrement à son tour se sentant soulagée de pouvoir rire un peu de toute cette histoire avec sa meilleure amie.

« Je comprends la haine qu'il éprouve pour lui, il a tué son meilleur ami, et une part de moi le hait également pour ça. » Assura la jeune Auror.

Ginny approuva d'un hochement de tête :

« Moi aussi je hais Drago Malefoy, mais contrairement à Harry, c'est seulement sa nature de Mangemort que je déteste, celle qui l'a conduit à tuer Ron.

_ Tu veux dire que Harry à d'autres raisons de lui en vouloir ? » Demanda Hermione.

La petite Weasley lui fit un sourire et dit :

« Je crois que ce que Harry déteste le plus chez Malefoy c'est qu'il ait réussi à te faire vivre quelque chose que son meilleur ami n'a jamais su te donner.

_ Et tu penses qu'il me le pardonnera un jour ?

_ Bien sûr. Mais pour ça tu vas devoir lui cacher tes vrais sentiments.

_ Ca n'est pas si compliqué. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. » Reconnut Hermione.

Ginny lui prit la main et lui souffla :

« C'est peut-être mieux que tu ne le saches pas. »

Elle se leva, déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Hermione et s'en alla, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit compliqué ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait été son ennemi ? Au fond, Ginny avait raison. Mieux valait qu'elle ne sache jamais ce que Drago avait laissé comme trace dans son cœur.

_**- FIN -**_

_Le 05 juillet 2008_


End file.
